PewDiePie Meets
by ApertureFanfictions
Summary: What happens when you combine PewDiePie, Stephano, Pewdillia from Misao, Stephana a Stephano genderbend, and a bunch more other characters? THIS happens! Are YOU BRO ENOUGH!
1. Meeting Pewdillia and Stephana

PewDiePie and Stephano walked through the creepy corridors, keeping an eye out for spooks of any kind. Bros, vagina faces, teleporting naked guys, and the worst of all...BARRELS!

Stephano was walking in front of Pewdie, sword drawn, protecting his friend.

A sudden gush of wind blew past the two.

They turned around to see that the door behind them closed slowly.

"Nonononononononononono!" Pewdie cried, running to the door and tugging on the handle.

He looked to Stephano.

"It's locked, damnit." The Swede said with an annoyed breath.

"Appears that way, doesn't it?" Stephano questioned, examining the locked door for weak points.

"Hey. Theres another corridor over here...Ohhh shiiit." Pewdie groaned, looking down the impressively long and dark corridor.

Stephano came over to Pewdie.

He gently pushed his friend back and stood in front of the Swede.

Pewdie held onto Stephano's hand for comfort.

Stephano felt Pewdie's warm flesh wrap around his hand and blushed a bright golden color.

"Fucking hell. We don't have another oil and the lantern is out of it." Pewdie hissed, fiddling with the lantern.

"We can do this." Stephano reassured Pewdie.

Pewdie nodded with a quick breath and followed Stephano, who was already walking down the hall.

He caught up and grabbed Stephano's hand again.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

"Mmmmmhmm..." Pewdie groaned, slowing down.

Stephano stopped walking and looked at his Swedish friend.

Pewdie looked very tired.

The golden man crouched onto the floor and signaled for Pewdie to climb onto his back.

Pewdie did and slouched against Stephano's backside.

Stephano blushed as Pewdie wrapped his hands around Stephano's chest for support.

They continued on.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

Pewdie had fallen asleep on Stephano's back a while ago.

Stephano looked back the way they came.

It was so far away, clouded by darkness.

He sighed and continued to walked down the everlasting corridor.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

Stephano had gotten very annoyed with this hallway but pressed on, keeping his friend upright on his backside.

Finally, Stephano came to a set of stairs.

"Finally..." He groaned, taking a step up.

Stephano climbed all the way up and came to a door.

He opened the door and walked in, closing it well behind him.

He was now inside a big, stone room.

In the middle was a fountain, filled with glistening water. A lady's stone body laying half inside it. Attached to the fountain was the baby face that spouted water usually.

Stephano laid Pewdie down next to the fountain and went to look for oil, and hopefully, laudnananaannananum and sanity potions.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

Pewdie woke up soon and sat up.

He looked around.

"Stephanoooo?" He asked out.

"Over here, Pewdie. Just sit there. I'm looking for some laudanum and oil." Stephano's voice called from another part of the really large room.

Pewdie looked at the fountain and splashed in the water for a bit like he usually loved to, he also didn't forget to asked the baby face for a kiss, even though it didn't kiss him.

Baby faces be like "Bitch, no way." And Pewdie be like. "Sadface."

"Aha! Found some!" Stephano called.

There was a loud shifting of rubble and a loud BANG!

Then there was a gasp.

"Stephano?" Pewdie asked from his idle position in the fountain, his clothing soaked from the waist down.

"Pewdie...come here." Stephano called his Swedish fried over to him.

Pewdie crawled out of the fountain and over to Stephano.

He gasped to.

"Herrehud..." Pewdie blurted in Swedish and held his hand to his mouth as he looked down at the girl's unconscious that was under the collapsed pillar.

The girl wore a red school uniform and had small pigtails on both sides of her head. Her hair was sandy-blond just like Pewdie. Her eyes were closed so you couldn't see her eye color.

"Who is she?" Stephano asked, kneeling beside her.

He lifted her up and carried her to the fountain.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

"Pewdilla? Are you in here?" A female french voice asked out.

Pewdie and Stephano looked back from the girl to see a completely golden girl standing there, hands on her hips.

The golden girl had a golden beanie, a golden tee-shirt and jeans, long, golden hair, and a golden bracelet.

She looked pretty young.

She looked at Pewdie and Stephano and gasped.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, stepping back, pulling her sword out and pointing it at the two men.

"Whoa, whoa. We're not a threat of any kind!" Pewdie blurted, holding his hands up.

Stephano pulled his sword out.

"I am Stephano. This is my friend Pewdie." Stephano introduced himself and the scared Swedish man next to him.

"Stephano and...Pewdie... Your names sound like Pewdillia's and mine. I am Stephana." The golden girl put her sword away and walked towards the two men.

She looked at them closely.

"S-Stephaanaaa?" The girl behind them asked, regaining conscious.

Stephana pushed past Pewdie and Stephano to get to her friend.

"Are you alright, Pewdillia?" Stephana asked, holding her friend's hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Steph." Pewdillia nodded, smiling.

Kawaii desu.

"Who are those two?" Pewdillia asked, looking at Stephano and Pewdie.

"I believe they are the male versions of...us." Stephana suggested, helping Pewdillia stand.

"I'm Stephano and this is Pewdie." Stephano introduced, putting his sword away as Stephana had.

"Pewdie?" Pewdillia asked, looking at the Swedish man curiously.

"P-Pewdillia?" Pewdie did the same.

They both laughed and ran to each other.

They hugged.

Pewdie lifted Pewdillia off the ground, laughing.

He let her down.

"It has been forever since I've seen you!" Pewdie said, smiling brightly.

"Same for you, bro." Pewdillia nodded.

"Ummm...Explain to us whats going on?" Stephano poked in.

"Sorry guys. Um... Pewdillia is the female version of me, yes. I played as her in a game. Misao. I picked to call her Pewdillia." Pewdie explained.

No one noticed that Pewdie and Pewdillia were holding hands.

"Ohhhh..." Stephana nodded slowly, comprehending the situation.

Stephano looked a little doubtful.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pewdie asked his two new friends.

"We suddenly appeared here. I didn't know Stephana at first but...we met and she offered to protect me She's been my guide and best friend since then." Pewdillia explained, standing up.

She hugged the golden woman in a friendly passion.

Suddenly.

Bros.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

"Get behind me!" Stephano and Stephana yelled together, pulling their swords out.

A two bros came running at the two golden statue/humans.

Slice!

Slice!

The two of them sliced through the bros in one swing of their strong, golden swords.

"H-hey. You're pretty handy with that." Stephano commented to Stephana.

"Thanks. I've had lots of practice." She thanked Stephano and passed an annoyed glance to Pewdillia.

"Whhaaaat? It's not my fault all these monsters find me KAWAII DESU!" The Swedish girl blushed and held her hands to the sides of her cheeks in a kawaii passion.

Suddenly.

Nosebleeds.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

After Pewdie and Stephano had wiped the last bit of blood from under their noses, they stood up and joined the two girls.

"Ready to go?" Stephana asked, hands on her hips like before.

Pewdillia mocked Stephana's position.

"Yep." Pewdie nodded, bouncing gently.

"Alright. Let's moooove out!" The french golden woman cheered, running down the hall, holding Pewdillia's hand, pulling her along.

"We better go catch them, Stephano!" Pewdie laughed.

He grabbed Stephano's hand and pulled him along like Stephana was to Pewdillia.

Stephano blushed on contact with Pewdie's skin.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

**(A/N) There you go! I have writed a story with Pewdie's genderbend "Pewdillia" with a female Stephano someone on dA created. *cough* MaggieTheHuman *cough***

**Go watch her if you want to see what Stephana looks like! She looks a lot like a teenager. o3o**

**(Be warned, though. MTH made it so Stephana was Pewdie and Stephano's daughter. /3/ I have made it so she is just a genderbend of Stephano.**

**ANYWAY! If you liked this! Favorite, follow, and review! 3 you!**

**-ApertureFanfictions**


	2. Meeting Cry and Crystal

"All right. I can smell fresh air behind this door. I thinks it's the end!" Stephana called to her wandering friends.

They gathered to the door.

Stephana grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

Suddenly, a teleporting naked guy flashed in front of them.

Pewdie and Pewdillia screamed and held each other.

Stephano lifted and eye brow.

Pewdie gently stepped back from Pewdillia, a frightened look on his face.

"I guess we gotta continue..." Pewdie sighed, turning around and walking down the hall.

The rest caught up with him.

"Where else didn't we go?" Stephana asked, looking around a corner.

As if on cue, a wall slid open revealing a new set of hallways.

"You gotta be fucking kidding meeee!" Pewdie yelled down the hall.

Stephano began to walk into the new hallway, Stephana following him, then Pewdillia, then Pewdie.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

"Let's split up. Stephana and I will go this way. Pewdie and Pewdillia, you guys and go that way." Stephano recommended, pointing in different directions.

"Sure. Let's split up so the monsters can kill us easily." Pewdillia said, sarcastically.

"Here." Stephana pulled her sword out and gave it to Pewdillia. "I've taught you how to use it. Protect yourself and Pewdie."

Pewdillia smiled and grabbed Pewdie's hand and marched down the hall.

Stephana watched them walk away.

"Come on." Stephano called to Stephana, pulling his sword out.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

Stephano walked next to Stephana who was looking straight ahead.

He couldn't help but look at Stephana now and then, but she'd look at him, making him look forward again.

After a while, Stephana was annoyed.

"Why do you keep looking at me? It's getting annoying." Stephana complained, stopping.

"I'm sorry...I usually keep looking at Pewdie to make sure he's not going insane or hurt or scared. It's just my instinct." Stephano explained, then began to walk down the hall again. "And since you gave Pewdillia your sword, I'll have to protect you."

Stephana sighed and caught up with the golden man.

BOOM!

A wall next to them suddenly crumbled and collapsed.

Stephana gave a shriek.

Stephano pointed his sword at the path behind the wall.

Behind it stood to people.

A man and a woman.

"Who's there?" Stephano asked.

"Who else is there?" The other man asked, picking his way through the rubble.

There was a clang of metal hitting the wall.

"What was that?" The other man asked the woman behind him.

"I threw the pot. It's useless now." She replied.

The man and woman climbed out of the rubble and stood in front of Stephano and Stephana.

"Who are you?" Stephano asked, looking the man straight in the eye.

But Stephano couldn't see the man's eye.

The man was wearing a mask.

A white, poker face mask.

"Cry." The masked man told Stephano his name.

"And the woman." Stephana nodded towards the girl.

"Crystal." The girl replied, standing next to Cry.

"I'm Stephano and this is Stephana." Stephano pointed to himself and Stephana.

"What are you doing here, Stephano? You're usually with Pewdie." Cry inquired, stepping away from the rubble with Crystal, who was silent.

"You know Pewdie?" Stephano asked.

"Yeah. Him and I are friends." Cry answered, fiddling gently with the two cords that hung from his hoodie sweater.

"He went the other way with Pewdillia." Stephana pointed down the hallway from where they came.

"Pewdillia is here too?" Crystal asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"What are you doing split up?" Cry asked, not playing with his cords anymore.

"We through we'd cover more ground, find a way out." Stephano answered.

There was suddenly a loud scream from where they had come from.

"Pewdillia!" Stephana yelled, running back.

The others ran too.

ㄷㄷㄷㄷㄷ

"Pewdillia?" Stephana asked, looking at the rubble in front of her.

"Over here, Stephana!" Pewdillia yelled from the floor above them.

She was looking down from above.

"Oh. Thank goodness you're alright." Stephana let out a relieved breath and reached both arms out towards Pewdillia.

Pewdillia jumped down and landed in Stephana's arms, who laughed lightly.

"Where is Pewdie?" Stephano asked, looking up the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh...Umm... A monster appeared out of no where and..." Pewdillia stammered.

"And what?" Stephano asked, worried.

"Did it...?" Cry inquired, worried as well.

"It scared him so he ran down another collapsed wall. I tried to pull him towards me but he just ran, yelling for Stephano." Pewdillia explained. "Then the floor gave way. The hallway I was about to run down was the way Pewdie and the monster went."

"We have to go get him!" Stephano yelled, jumping onto the rubble.

He jumped up to the rocky edge and pulled himself up.

Stephana went next.

Then Pewdillia.

Then Crystal.

Then Cry.

Once they were all up, they began to check the multiple rooms separately.


End file.
